An Unexpected Meeting A Nick Stokes Fan Fic
by MegsMcIrish
Summary: Nick thought it would be just like every other case, he never expected to find ... love!
1. Chapter 1

Nick pulled up to the abandoned gas station on the outskirts of Las Vegas. Nick turned the car off, grabbed his field kit, and got out of his car and walked over to Brass.

"Hey Jim, what do ya got?" Nick asked setting his field kit down and putting on a pair of gloves.

"Female, no id, another Jane Doe. Coroners on his way." Jim replied.

"Who found the body?"

Brass gestured to the woman talking with another detective. "A woman was out jogging, saw the body, called 911."

"Sorry I'm late." David said walking up next to Brass and Nick.

Nick and David walked over to the body. Nick normally had time to see the body before the coroner got there but he himself was late thanks to the afternoon traffic.

Nick bent down next to the body, snapped a couple of photos and said, "Female looks about late 40's early 50's. Ligature markings on her neck possible signs of strangulation. She's been dead at least 15 hours."

"How do you figure?" Brass asked.

"It rained all morning, and there's no footprints, and her clothes and hair are wet, which, lucky me, means most of the evidence has been washed away, and its suppose to rain until tomorrow morning." Nick said looking around.

"Well it doesn't look like its raining now." Brass said in his usual sarcastic way.

Just as Brass got done saying that a clap of thunder sounded.

"Thanks Jim." Nick said looking at Brass. "David load that body up quickly before it starts raining again. As for me I'm gonna have a look around the area. And see if there's any other possible evidence."

Nick walked around the gas station, and as he figured no evidence, just wet sand. Nick walked to the back side of the gas station and saw a rake. 'Why would someone need a rake here? Its all sand.' Nick took some photos picked up the rake and went back to the front of the station and put it in the car.

"Starting a lawn business, Nick?" Brass said.

"If you must know-"

"Nick! You might want to come over here!" David yelled. "There's a ring under the body."

"Did it fall off the body?" Nick said walking over to him.

"No it was under the body." David replied going to put the body in the truck.

Nick moved over to where the body was and saw a ring in the dry sand. Nick took a picture and picked it up to get a better look when it started to rain. Nick quickly put it in evidence bag and got back in his car to head back to CSI.

------- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

Nick walked into CSI and looked for a lab to use. He found one and started on the rake. When Nick got done with the rake he took his finding and went to find one of the lab rats.

"Hey Mandy" Nick said walking in to another lab. "Can you run these prints through AFIS? I need to go to the coroners."

"Yeah sure." Mandy said taking the prints from Nick.

------- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

"Hey Doc, what do you got for me?" Nick said walking to the table where his Jane Doe was.

"COD was strangulation, I also found splinters on her neck, so your weapon is probably made of wood."

"Well I did find a rake at the gas station I'll look to see if her DNA is on it."

"TOD was about 24 hours ago. Also I think she dyed her hair, and I don't think it was professionally done."

"How do you figure?" Nick asked looking puzzled

"Her scalp is a shade of brown, people that aren't skilled with dying hair leave a lot of the dye on their scalp as to just their hair. My wife did that a couple years back, what a mess, but if it was a permanent dye it would be as dark as her hair but the rain took some of it off so it was a semi-permanent dye"

"So she's not an actual brunette and you can't tell what her natural hair was."

"No, I can't Nick."

"Okay, thanks Doc, oh I'm going to need her prints to see if we can ID her."

"In the file on the desk."

"Thanks." Nick said grabbing the file.

Nick walked back to the lab where the rake was and decided he might as well see if the rake is the weapon. Nick took some DNA samples and returned to find Mandy.

"Do you got anything for me Mandy?" Nick said walking back into the lab.

"Nothing. No AFIS hits."

"Okay well match them to these prints from my Jane Doe and also see if these two DNA samples match." Nick said giving Mandy the file and swabs.

"Yeah sure"

Nick walked back to the lab and took the ring out of the evidence bag. He looked at the ring and saw an inscription: To Kelly Love Andy . Nick also saw the manufacturer of the ring also put his initials on it: JRB . Nick knew those initials.

"Hey Nick watcha doing?" Greg said walking in the room.

"Trying to remember something." Nick responded not looking up.

"Like?"

"A name from a case a few years ago?"

"Well I'm free if you need my help."

"Actually," Nick said looking up, "I could."

------- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

"What's the name of the file again?" Greg said looking through the cabinets of files.

"Malachy Fortunato" Nick responded, he himself also looking through the cabinets.

"Found it" Greg said holding up the file.

Nick grabbed it and looked under the evidence found. Nick found the photo of the ring and underneath it his writing from years earlier. JRB the initials engraved on the ring belong to the manufacturer J. R. Bennett. Who works at Omar's in the mall attached to the Aladdin.

"Yes, thanks Greg." Nick said handing the file back to Greg and walking out of the room.

"Anytime" Greg said, although Nick was already down the hall.

"Nick" Mandy said opening the door from her lab. "One set of prints on the rake are a match to your Jane Doe as well as the two DNA swabs."

"Thanks Mandy," Nick said grabbing the file and new paperwork.

Nick got back to the lab and set the file down next to the rake. He picked up the ring and his car key's, he had a feeling he needed to pay Mr. Bennett a visit.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick got out of his car outside Desert Passage next to the Aladdin. Nick wasn't even sure Omar's was still their or even if J.R. Bennett was still their. Nick walked into the mall. It took him only about 10 minutes to find Omar's. Nick walked into the little store and recognized Mr. Bennett.

"What can I do for you, sir?" Mr. Bennett asked, not recognizing Nick.

"I was wondering can you tell me who this ring belongs to? Who this Kelly and Andy is?" Nick said handing Mr. Bennett the ring.

"Let me go and look in my records." Mr. Bennett disappeared behind the curtain only to arrive back at the counter 2 minutes later. "It belongs to a Kelly Greene, well I suppose now Kelly Goodman."

"Why would she be Kelly Goodman now?" Nick asked already knowing the answer.

"It was bought by an Andrew Goodman for his fiancé a year and a half ago, and since it wasn't returned I presumed they got married."

"Thanks, um you wouldn't happen to have a mailing address would you."

"Nope it would have been on the records only if he put it on hold." Mr. Bennett said handing the ring back to Nick. "Have we met before on a similar matter?"

"Yes we have and you were as useful then as you are now. Thanks again." Nick said turning around and leaving the store.

------- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

"Hey Nick, so did you find out who it belongs to." Greg asked walked up next to Nick back at CSI.

"Yup, belongs to a Kelly Goodman."

"Who's that?"

"She was my Jane Doe, now she's Kel-hold on a second." Nick said stopping then quickening his pace.

"What" Greg asked but Nick was already around the corner.

Nick walked back into the morgue. "Hey Doc. I need to see my Jane Doe."

"Sure." Doc said getting up.

"Nick what's up?" Greg said walking into the room.

"The only reason this ring is evidence is because it was under the body. Not actually on her finger."

Nick grabbed the dead body's hand and slipped the ring on the left ring finger "Perfect fit-whoa." Nick looked at Kelly's left wrist. "Its black and blue."

"What do you suppose its from?" Greg asked looking at the wrist.

"Well I'm guessing that its from a hand and I'm guessing that it's the husbands. I'm gonna guess they were arguing about something. Andrew grabbed her wrist. Took the ring off of her hand and threw it on the ground. She went down to pick it up and he strangled her. All we need is to find him get his prints and if they match to the rake he's looking to 25 to life."

------- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

"Hey Archie, can you look up an address and phone number for me?" Nick said walking into tech lab.

"Sure, what's the name?" Archie said.

"Andrew and Kelly Goodman."

Archie typed it into the computer. "They live up in Overton about an hour away at 1694 Harris St. Phone number it 705-555-1773."

"Thanks Archie"

Nick dialed the number.

-Ring-

"Mrs. Kelly is that you?" The voice said on the other end.

"Um No." Nick said.

"Oh sorry, what may I help you with."

"I'd like to talk to Andrew Goodman."

"Oh I'm sorry sir he left two days ago, to go and visit his step-daughter in Las Vegas."

"His step-daughter?"

"Yes."

"What's his step-daughters name?"

"Who is this?"

"I'm with the crime lab at LVPD. I need to talk to Mr. Goodman."

"Well I don't think he'll be returning anytime soon."

"What makes you say that?" Nick asked.

"He took all his clothes."

"Just to visit his step-daughter?"

"No, he wouldn't go and visit Samantha if his life depended on it. They don't get along."

"Samantha is the step-daughter."

"Yes."

"Well thank you very much m'am. G'day."

Nick walked back to the tech lab. "Archie can you look up another name?"

"Yeah sure."

"Try a Samantha Goodman no wait Samantha Greene."

"Okay yup she lives here in Las Vegas, off of South Las Vegas Blvd. St. at 243 Carson Ave. You want the number?"

"Yeah here she is."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hello?" A voice said on the other end of the phone.

"Samantha Greene?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"I'm with the LVPD. I have some bad news for you."

"What?"

"Early this morning we found you mothers body on the outskirts of Las Vegas. I'm so sorr-

"I don't mean to disappoint you but my mother lives up in Overton. You must have the wrong person."

"Well, I don't mean to be rude but we have information that says she was here in Las Vegas."

"Yes, my mother was down here, but she left days ago and she was in such a rush to get home she left her cell phone here. So if theirs anything else I could do for you let me know."

"Actually there is what was your mother wearing the last time you saw her?"

"-sigh- She was wearing a red tank top, a jacket, and denim shorts and her blonde hair was in a pony tail." Samantha said sarcastically. "What was the woman, you claim is my mother, wearing?"

_Damn! _Nick thought "Blue and white striped shirt and jeans and her brown curly hair was down."

"Like I said not my mom." -dial tone-

Nick closed his cell phone and closed the file he was looking at then quickly opened it when the coroners report caught his eye. 'Victim recently had hair dyed, natural hair color is unknown?' "Of course." Nick got up and got his keys, he didn't think he should call Samantha back she would probably hang up the minute he started talking about her mother again. So he decided he should pay Samantha a visit.

------- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

Nick pulled up to the house on Carlson. Nick looked around most of the houses here were really nice. Nick was expecting a small house with broken windows and shutters. But this house was pretty big about the size of his, and it was one of the newer houses with clean windows and pillars. Nick put his vest on, grabbed his field kit, and headed for the front door.

When Nick got to the front door a voice said, "What can I do for you?"

Nick looked around to see where the voice same from the saw that in the window, between the door and garage, was an outline of a figure.

"Are you Samantha Greene?"

"Yes, what's it to ya?"

"I'm Nick Stokes, I called earlier about your mother, now I know you said your mother was blonde but the body we found might have been a blonde, we aren't sure though."

"Your confusing me but I assure you, that body isn't my mother. My mother left five days ago and when she's in Las Vegas she stay's here. I'm sorry but I don't think I can help you."

"I understand that would confuse you, I don't want me to waste anymore of your time." Nick was stalling now trying to think of anything to say so he could get this woman to identify the body back at CSI, "Listen how about we just talk as friends," Nick said while taking off his vest and setting his field kit down, "Nothing will go on record."

The figure didn't say anything but disappeared from the window and Nick heard the door unlock. In the doorway was a woman not younger then 24, maybe 25, with autumn colored hair and deep blue eyes, she looked a little thin but besides that Nick found her attractive. "Fine, but I'm not letting you in here just because you said 'off the record'." Samantha said opening the door and stepping aside to let Nick in. She closed the door then said, "Can you take your shoes off?" Nick turned and looked at her, he hated taking his shoes off. As if reading his mind Samantha said, "I just put new carpeting down." She smiled at him showing off her dimples.

Nick caved, "Sure thing." Flashing back a smile of his own.

Samantha walked into another room and Nick followed her after he took his shoes off. Nick walked through the kitchen then to the living room that was off the kitchen.

"So why do you need to talk to me so bad?"

"We found a ring that is the only connection between the body and the name because we didn't exactly find it on the body."

"Okay, so what can I do for you?" Samantha said getting up and walking back into the kitchen.

"First off," Nick said looking around, "When did you get new carpeting?"

Samantha replied from the kitchen, "Do you think I got new carpeting to hide blood stains?" Samantha said chuckling, "Just kidding, I got it laid down Saturday, my mother was with me when they put it down. The old carpeting had stains and dog hair all over it that I couldn't get out." Samantha walked back into the room with a glass of milk.

Nick was looking at a picture on the fireplace mantel. "Is this her?" Nick said pointing to a photo of Samantha next to his Jane Doe, in the photo with blonde hair.

"Yeah that's at her wedding." Samantha said setting her glass on the coffee table and walking over next to Nick. "Andrew gave that to me as a house warming gift. I took the photo out he had in it." Samantha scoffed.

"You don't like Andrew."

"No, not until a couple months ago."

"What happened?"

"I went up to visit them about 3 months ago. My mom was running late so I let myself in. Andrew was in the study talking on the phone. I knew he was talking to a woman by the tone of his voice." Samantha walked over and sat down on the couch and took a drink of her milk. "It wasn't as rough as it was when he talks to his guy friends, Anyway when he saw me he kinda freaked out, he turned away and told the person that he would call them back later. Then he looked at me and said he didn't hear me come in and asked how long I'd been their. Basically asking me what all I heard. I told my mom about it she said that he had this business thing that he'd been working on for a few weeks. But then he left before dinner said he had to go into work. In the morning my mom asked him when he came home he said around midnight but I was sleeping on the couch and I woke up when he came in and it was around 3:30. I don't know what mom sees in him."

Nick realized she still thought her mother was alive and hated that he had to be the one to tell her that she wasn't.

"So Andrew gave you the picture frame?"

"Yeah, and another photo from the wedding, he said it was the "family picture" but it was actually the bride, groom, and the maid of honor. After he left I put in the photo from the reception of me and mom after I caught the bouquet."

"May I borrow this?" Nick asked pointing to the picture frame.

"Yeah, the picture that was in it is behind that one. Just make sure I get it back, you can keep the other picture, if you want."

"Thanks." Nick got an evidence bag out of his field kit and put the frame in it. "Samantha I know you don't believe that the body we found is your mothers, but if you could just come down and look at the body even if its not your mother just so I can remove all possible doubt. I'll even give you a ride."

Samantha sat there for a second pondering this "Sure. You came all this way. Its the least I can do."

Samantha got up and walked into the kitchen, Nick following behind her. Samantha opened her fridge to put her milk away and Nick saw that there was barely any food in it. _No wonder she's thin_, Nick though. Nick looked down at the evidence bag and sealed it when Samantha turned to look at him, so she wouldn't know he saw her fridge.

"I'll meet you by the truck." Nick said putting his shoes back on.

Nick got to the truck and put the evidence bag, his vest and field kit in the trunk. When he closed it he saw Samantha heading toward the truck. He got to the passenger door before her and opened it for her.

"Thanks." Samantha said smiling at him.

"No problem." He said smiling back.

He closed the door and walked around the car._ Damn it Nick, quit being all gentleman like. You didn't take this job to get dates. You're not trying to impress the girl. Get your head out of the clouds. _Nick thought to himself. He knew he shouldn't fall for women he met on the job, or was he only being nice because he felt sorry for her that she was about to find out that her mother was dead. Nick was hoping it was the last one.


	4. Chapter 4

CSI was about 20 minutes from Samantha's house. About half way their Nick pulled into a fast-food resteraunts drive-thru.

Nick looked at Samantha and said, "I haven't eaten much today, do you mind?"

Samantha looked at Nick and smile, "No, its fine."

Nick rolled down his window and talked into the speaker. "Hi, yes, I'd like a bacon cheeseburger with letuce and tomato and an Ice Tea."

"Will that be all?" a woman's voice said back.

Nick looked at Samantha, "Do you want anything?"

"Oh no I'm fine I don't want to waste any of your money."

"It's not like a burger and drink here is 15 bucks. I don't mind."

"Fine, I'll have the same but no tomato and a sweet tea."

Nick turned and said back to the speaker "Actually, make that 2, but hold the tomato on the second one and an sweet tea."

"Ok, that comes to $6.75. Please pull up to the next window."

Once back on the road Nick said, "So how long have you been in Las Vegas?"

"I went to collage at UNLV, once I graduated I went to Arizona and worked in Pheonix, and I moved back about 5 months." Samantha said in between bites.

"Why was your mother visiting you?" Samantha looked at Nick "Not that a mother needs a reason to visit her daughter."

Samantha chuckled, "She was bringing my car back here. When I went to Overton my car broke down so my mom offered to get if fixed their. So she gave me her car. So we were switching back. Glad she finally returned it. I like my Ford Focus better. I mean, yeah, her 06 red Honda Civic looks nice but its just really bumpy, I mean you can feel every bump, its really uncomfortable."

------- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

Nick pulled up to CSI. He took the evidence bag containing the photo album and walked inside, Samantha following him. Nick saw Mandy was in the lab talking to Warrick.

Nick turned to Samantha. "I'm gonna go and drop this off I'll be right back."

Nick opened the door to the lab and handed the bag to Mandy. Waiting 'til he heard the door closed Nick said, "Can you get the prints off this and see if there a match to the rake?"

"Yeah sure" Mandy said taking the bag.

Nick turned to Warrick. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends on what it is?" Warrick said.

"Can you tell Brass to put out an APB for a 2006 red Honda Civic?"

"Sure, doing your work as always." Warrick said sarcastically.

"Thanks bud." Nick said smiling at Warrick then turning around to leave.

Nick walked out of the lab. To Samantha "Sorry about that. Shall we?"

"Why not."

Samantha followed Nick to the coroners office. Nick opened the door, Samantha walked in. Doc Robbins wasn't there so he looked through the list of the bodies there and found "Jane Doe". Nick walked over and opened the drawer and pulled out the slab that the body was on. Nick walked next to Samantha then he looked up at her and she looked at him.

"Are you ready?" Nick said.

Samantha didn't say anything but nodded.

Nick pulled the top of the sheet off Kelly's face. Nick looked at Samantha. She gasped, then suddenly Nick saw her eyes roll back and her knees give. Nick, as if on instinct, grabbed Samantha and lifted her into his arms.

"What the hell is going on here?" Doc said coming into the room.

"Jane Doe is now Kelly Goodman." Nick said.

"Ok, that still doesn't answer my question."

"What does it look like? She fainted, out of shock. Can you put the body away for me?" Nick said leaving with Samantha in his arms.

"Yeah sure."

Nick carried Samantha into the breakroom and laid her down on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

Nick walked into the break room 15 minutes later. Warrick was at the table with a cup of coffee and his nose in a case file.

"Hey man, thanks for getting ahold of Brass, he put out an APB for the car, no luck yet though."

"No problem, isn't that the victims daughter?" Warrick said pointing to Samantha, still on the couch.

"Yeah, when she saw her mother she fainted. Thats a career first for me."

"I've had it happen before." Warrick said looking back down at the file.

"Really?" Nick asked sitting down across from Warrick.

"Yeah, a couple years back, the mother and daughter were really close, but she wasn't out this long."

"Yeah its kinda weird, I mean she didn't hit her head or anything. I caught her before she could do that."

"Maybe she has fainting spells."

"Could be."

Greg came into the break room, "They found your DB's car. About 20 miles from the gas station where the body was. A high way partol officer saw it their thought maybe two newlyweds went for a hike. Didn't think anything else of it until he heard the APB report. There bringing it in."

"Thanks." Nick said getting up and looking at Samantha. Then Nick noticed her hand move. She must be waking up.

"Samantha?" Greg said just noticing the person lying on the couch. Greg walked over to her.

She opened her eyes and sat up. "Greg?"

"Yeah, hey. What are you doing here?" Greg said helping Samantha up off the couch.

"I can't rememb-" Samantha then saw Nick, "Oh, god." She put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom connected to the break room.

"I'm gonna guess she just remembered." Warrick said getting up and leaving.

Nick chuckled and looked at Greg who had a questioning look on his face. "She's Kelly Goodman's daughter, when I was showing her the body, she fainted when she relized it was her mother."

Samantha came out of the bathroom looking very pale, but both Nick and Greg could tell she was embarrassed. "Sorry, just remembered where I was."

Nick, Greg and Samantha stood their for a second, not knowing what to say, when Greg said "The car should be coming in soon, I'll dust it for prints if you want?"

"Yeah thanks." Nick said finally glad someone broke the tension.

Greg walked over to Samantha and gave her a stick of gum. "Here,"

"Thanks," Samantha said smiling a little and unwrapping the piece, "might need it."

Greg left the room leaving just Samantha and Nick standing there. "Samantha, I know you've taken in a lot just now, but everything we talked about earlier, I can't use once we catch the guy that did this to your mother because I gave you false pretenses and if it is Andrew that did this we have no reason to suspect him if it wasn't for you and I wasn't exactly quote-on-quote on the job. So were going to need to go over everything we said at your house and on the way here. I'm so sorry for this."

"No its fine, its your job, I understand completely. Are we going to do it here?" Samantha said

"No, umm it would be in the interrogation room. Just because there has to be another witness there to verify that no laws were broken and-"

"If I do or don't object to a lawyer. I know. I understand." Samantha said finishing Nicks sentence.

Nick and Samantha walked to the interigation room where they met Brass.

"What are you doing?" Nick said to Brass in a low voice so Samantha couldn't here.

"I just found out some new information that makes Samantha a prime suspect."

"Okay fine but first things first, we have to repeat our conversation we had before we got here, then you can tell us what new information you've got."

"Fine." Brass said following Nick into the room.

_What could Samantha have done? She wouldn't have killed her own mother. DAMN IT NICK, don't let your personal feelings get in the way of your case. You don't have all the facts yet. _Nick thought to himself sitting down at the table across from Samantha. He looked at her and saw that she was taking her mothers death well. He hadn't seen her cry yet. Normally families of the victims would cry or show some emotion. _Maybe she did do it? No, not her. How could she have facted the fainting? Or was she just acting that way? _Nick knew he always let his emotions get in the way of work, but for some reason he felt that this was different somehow, it wasn't guilt he was feeling. He didn't know what it was.


	6. Chapter 6

Nick and Samantha went over everything that they talked about before they arrived at CSI. From the carpeting all the way to the Honda Civic. Now it was Brass' turn.

"Okay Ms. Greene cut this whole act, you know what I think, I think you killed your mother." Brass said getting right next to Sam's face.

Samantha looked up at Brass "What?"

"You live in a nice neighborhood, don't have a job, need money to keep the house so you decided to get your inheritance money a little early."

"My what? What inheritance money?"

"Don't play dumb with me, the money your mother left you in her will."

"I'm not in her will my mother left Andrew in charge of the money. My mom thought he'd give us the money when the time was right. How did you get my mothers will?"

"Her laywer faxed it to us along with your fathers will. Who died two and a half years ago."

"Yeah I know that." Samantha said

"Lets see your father had a lot of money that he left that to your mother, and gave you his house in Vegas. Which I'm guessing you love the house don't want to lose it and like I said decided to get your inheritance money early."

"The original plan was for the money to be divided between me and Sean."

"Who's Sean?"

"My brother."

"Really?" Brass says looking at Nick.

"Whoa, no Sean didn't do this, if that's what you're thinking, Sean lives in Montana with his wife and 2 boys, he barely had time to order a pizza let alone come out here and murder our mother."

Brass looks back at the fathers will. "Oh here it is a ranch in Montana left to his son Sean. Hmm I still think you did it, you have no money, now you are rolling in it."

"What motive is that? The money is now Andrew's once they got married my mother changed the will."

"Well she changed it back 3 months ago after your visit. She went to her lawyer and said you were the sole beneficiary because you'd know what to do with it and you would make sure Sean was set and he got his fare share of the money."

"What?" Samantha looks down at the table and starts to silently cry. "She said she was going to give me a check so I could make my car payments and house payments but I told her was starting a new job and told her that I'd be fine."

"I'd like to belive all this but I can't, do you have any alibis to where you were Thursday night around 10:30."

"Yeah I was with my boyfriend."

"Who is?"

"I don't want to get him into this."

"Well were exactly were you?"

"We went to the movies, we saw that new Johnny Depp movie. I still have the ticket stubs in my purse." Samantha opened her purse and gave the tickets to Nick.

"Shes right." Nick said.

"She could have bought the tickets and just left so she'd have an alibi."

"After the movie was done I got a pop while my boyfriend brought the car around." Samantha reached in her purse again and pulled out a slip. "Here's the receipt."

"Bought at 10:25 and the movie theater is at the other side of town. We can always check the security cameras, Brass." Nick said.

"Fine, I'll go get the form." Brass said leaving the room.

"I'm sorry about him, he's a really nice guy, he likes to play the bad cop though sometimes.

Samantha chuckled "Thanks -sigh- I don't know what I'm going to do, I'm gonna have to call Sean, he's gonna have to come down and help. I don't even know where to begin I don't even know what to do about the funeral arrangements."

"Well we've actually started something new under these circumstances we know its hard for the family so we give them a sheet to fill out for the funeral home we fax the funeral home and then they come pick up the body get it ready so it saves you some time. The forms take only a couple minutes to fill out."

"Where do I get one of these forms?"

"Speak of the devil." Nick said pointing to the door.

Brass came in with a form and handed it to Sam. "This is for-"

"Already filled her in Brass." Nick said.

Samantha started to fill it out when Doc knocked on the door. Nick motioned for him to come in.

"I thought since I was here I'd pick up the form on my way to give Warrick an autopsy result."

"What do I do about the phone number." Sam asked

Doc walked over to Samantha and said "I have funeral homes numbers I can look it up." Doc picked it up and looked over to make sure it was all filled out." Freeman's Funeral Home...cremation...signature...all done, I'm sorry for you loss."

"Thanks."

Brass left with Robbins and left Nick there with Samantha.

Samantha looks at Nick for a second not saying anything but just looking right into his eyes. "You're cute.........I'm sorry when a family member dies, my head is not all there, I mean when I first get told, I faint, normally people tell me to sit down before hand, learned that with grandma, I was out for 4 hours with her, then I'll say something inappropriate, and thanks for letting me get that done now and not say something to a family member that I'm going to regret like at my fathers funeral when I called my brothers wife some bad names. Then during the funeral it hits me that there actually gone. So this is just part of how I cope with death of someone I know. Oh and then there's the excessive talking like now so yeah."

"Thats alright, so going with cremation?"

"Yeah, my father was cremated. His ashes are at my moms house. They wanted to have their ashes spread at the same time by a creak in the Grand Canyon where they had their honeymoon."

"Isn't it illegal to spread ashes in Nation Parks?"

"Well yeah but my father made a large donation there about 10 years ago, he was born there and he worked in the government so some how he managed to allow him and his wife's ashes to be spread there."

"Wow yeah I heard that you can get buried there if you've lived there at least 7 years."

"Yeah, so is there anything else I need to do?"

"One more thing we need to get your fingerprints?"

"My fingerprints for what?"

"Well when we found the body we also found a rake which we know was the weapon used to kill your mother and we found your mothers fingerprints on it and some unknowns, and if it was Andrew who did this you said he gave you the picture frame now the picture frame itself more than likely has many prints on it and I'm sure you've dusted it so we will use the photo that he originally had in that you said was still in there, so you and Andrew are more than likely the only ones to have touched it, well unless someone else got the film developed and looked at it then this won't work.

"Well before he gave it to me he asked to use my computer to get something for my house-warming gift and he printed it off there, and I was the one who put the other photo in." Sam said.

"Ok good, so the fingerprints we've lifted off the picture are unknowns and then once we have yours we can exclude yours prints and then we'll have Andrews and then we can match them to the rake and see if it was Andrew who did it."

"So you have no idea where he is?"

"Well before I called you earlier today I called your mothers house up in Overton, and a woman who picked up I'm guessing the maid, maybe?"

"Maria, oh gosh, she's probably worried, I still have to tell her, she's been our maid for the past 30 years, she was my brothers nanny then mine when I was born and when we got old enough she was like family so she would come by and clean 3 times a week even come over on holiday's. She's gonna take this really hard, anyway you were saying?"

"She said that Andrew left to go and visit his step-daughter then she said she doubted that because you two didn't get along and he probably wouldn't be returning because he took all his clothes and belongings. So we don't have a clue where he is."

"Okay thats good to know," She sarcastically remarked. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Depends?"

Sam took a spare piece of paper from her purse and started writing on it. "When you find the guy that did this weather it be Andrew or not. Can you give me a call, day or night, just so I know this guys behind bars?" She handed Nick the small piece of paper.

"Sure thing."

"So where do I get my fingers printed at?"

"Right here, I can do them" Nick got the ink and fingerprint card and took Samantha's prints. "That's it."

"Thanks for everything." Samantha said getting up.

"No problem and I'm sorry about your loss."

"Thanks." Nick was going to bring Samantha back home but she insisted on taking a cab.

------- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

Nick walked into the garage and saw Greg there, "Any prints?"

"Yup already gave them to Mandy, found Kelly's purse also, and a suit case in the back. And I think I might have some clue as to where she was the two days before her death, she had this in her purse, its one of those pictures you can get taken at malls, or movie theaters, you know the "Get your Picture taken and have it ready in 5 minutes" And the back was signed "Jeremy Greene and Kelly Goodman, Siblings-in-Law Forever"

"So this must be Kelly's first husbands brother. We're going to have to bring him in too, since he was the one of the last people to see her alive."

Nick and Greg walked into Mandy's lab who said when they came in, "So, I took out Samantha's fingerprints on the photo and got the rest of the prints, perfect match to the rake and the car."

"So now we have a picture of him and his fingerprints." Nick said. Nick and Greg parted. Nick went to find an open computer. Once he found one he thought maybe he could see if Andrew had used his credit card lately, but he had no luck.

Nick went to go and put the evidence in the evidence locker when he saw Samantha walk out of Grissom's office and toward the lobby, Nick followed her. When he walked by Grissoms office he looked in, Grissom was there filling out some reports.

"Hey Sam." Nick heard then turned his head to see Greg running to catch up to her. Nick watched them talk and could barely make out what they were saying.

"Sam, I'm so sorry about your mom." Greg said.

"Thanks listen my taxi is outside but umm I don't think"

Nick could barely hear because of the receptionist at her desk answering the phone. 'Hello Las Vegas Crime Lab, how may I help you?'

"I mean I'm going---" Samantha said

'No I'm sorry he's left for the day if you would like I can connect you to his office phone and you can leave a message"

"I'm so sorry."

"That's fine, I completely understand, I'll see you later." Greg said then hugged Samantha

Samantha turned around to leave then stopped and the door and looked at Greg and smiled sympathetically then saw Nick and smiled a little more. Nick, a little thrown off gave her a smile and a little head nod. Then she turned and left.

------- ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------ ------

Nick put the last of the evidence into a box and sent it to storage and put the file in the cabinet. Nick then saw the paper that Samantha had given him with her phone number on it : 'Samantha Greene Cell # - 705-555-8594' Nick decided not to put it in the case file. He turned and left the storage room and decided to call it a day.

"Hey Nick!" Grissom said as Nick walked by.

"Yeah" Nick said stepping into his office.

"Heard you had to close the case?"

"Yeah I have no more evidence to go on."

"What about the brother-in-law?"

"Jeremey Greene? He said that the victim went to see him but it was just because she had missed James, her first husband. He said she spent the night at his house on

his couch didn't really feel like going home yet, so they had gone to the movies that night, then they went to James' favorite restaurant. So nothing wrong there."

"Just remember Nick 'You Win Some and You Lose Some'."

Nick looks at Grissom with one eye brow raised.

"What?" Grissom said.

"Did you run out of quotes?" Nick said smirking.

"No, I just don't feel like quoting Shakespeare, Thoreau or Dickenson right now."

Nick chuckles. "Later" Nick walked into the locker room. He opened his locker and taped Samantha's number to the door, and looked at it for a while.

"Hey man hows the case?" Warrick said coming into the locker room.

"Hey 'rick, had to close it had no new evidence but we already know who did it, her husband, I'm guessing he wanted her money so he killed her but I mean its like he just disappeared. I mean I looked at his bank records and credit card records to see if he may have used them but he had canceled his credit card and left the bank he was at Thursday afternoon just 6 hours before the victim died."

"He's starting to look even more guilty, but hey if he's not in the system he's bound to mess up or get caught I mean it seems to me he's a gold digger and since he didn't get they money he's bound to do this again and you've got his finger prints, he'll turn up sooner or later"

"Yeah, thanks. See you tomorrow."

The whole way home Nick thought of Samantha. Even eating diner and watching the football game he kept thinking about her. No matter what he did he couldn't get her out of his mind.


End file.
